NCIS special agent Nick
by AddieNiffler
Summary: If Nick Duval was an NCIS agent, the world would be a lot more interesting... My various headcanons about this, plus a healthy dose of Niff. And a healthy dose is a big one. I'm open to prompts.
1. Kiss you

**A/N: So this is the first one shot of many with Nick as an agent. I have a few ideas myself but feel free to prompt :). I must warn you though that everything I know about the navy comes from what I remember from NCIS.  
**

**Riley-Hell's-Princess prompted:** _It's basically just Jeff is maybe being hunted/attacked and needs a strong guy to make sure he doesn't get shot._

**The title "Kiss you" comes from the One direction song with the same name since it reminds me of this.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Glee.**

"Gibbs!" Director Vance called, quickly descending the stairs and walking up to the gray-haired agent's desk. "Yes Director?" asked Gibbs. "Admiral Sterling is voting tomorrow and is requesting an agent from my best team, which us yours, to protect his son for the next 24 hours. After the blackmailing of Admiral Smith he doesn't want to take any chances." Gibbs' eyes swept over his team, stopping for a second on each of his agents. "Duval!" he shouted, smiling slightly as his newest agent startled looked up. "Yes boss? I mean Gibbs..."

"My office," said Vance, waving the young agent along.

**Nick's POV:**

Am I getting fired? I went through the last month in my head, searching for any mistakes I may have made. When I didn't come up with any I got even more anxious. What if something had happened to my family? Well I hadn't seen or even spoken to my parents or anyone else since the day I turned 18. The day my parents could legally kick me out for being gay.

After almost walking into Vance when we'd reached his office, I dropped my train of thought. This wasn't the time or place for old memories.

"So the reason you're here," began Vance, sitting down on his chair and gesturing for me to do the same, "is that you've been chosen by Gibbs to protect the son of an Admiral. There might be attempts to hurt or kidnap him so be careful. The boy's name is Jeff Sterling and he's about your age." I nodded, "okay, for how long will I protect him?" Vance leaned forward in his chair, pushing a button on the desk phone and speaking into it, "Send him in." Then he turned back to me, "for 24 hours, starting now." Two seconds later a tall blond man walked in. A beautiful tall blond man with a blinding smile on his face. "Mr. Sterling, I spoke with your father on the phone earlier. I'm Vance." Jeff shook his hand and then turned to look at me, curiosity showing in his eyes. "This is special agent Nicholas Duval, he's been assigned to protect you." I took a step in his direction and held out my hand for him to shake, which he did. And wow, as soon as skin touched skin I felt like I had found a piece of me that had been missing.

"I won't be in your way, you can just ignore me if you want to." I assured him. But of course he'd ignore me, he's gorgeous and probably very straight. "No, no. I won't do that Nicky," he smirked and blushed slightly at the nickname. "No?" I asked. "No," he confirmed, "where's the fun in that?"

Fun, yes. Three hours later he'd had way too much of that.

First he came up with the _brilliant_ idea of doing backflips in the NCIS parking lot. When I started lecturing him about the dangers of it and about how I was supposed to protect him he just gave me the most adorable puppy eyes and I forgot what I was about to say.

After that he had dance practice for two hours. See he was a dancer, of-freaking-course. Even competed in a a dance team. Today though, he was only practicing with a blonde girl named Brittany who was his dance partner. The dancing itself wasn't that suggestive or anything but the music was another story. You try being all cool when a guy you sort of like dances and mouths the lyrics of "Hold it against me" at you.

And now, walking from where we parked my car, a block from his apartment building, gunshots were heard.

I reacted instantly and pushed Jeff to the ground, landing on top of him. When nothing else was heard I slowly started to untangle myself from him. "Wait, what are you doing?" the blond asked, a bit of panic in his voice. "I have to check what that was. You just stay here and don't move or make a sound. Okay?" I was about to stand up when a hand grabbed my wrist and held on tight. "No Nicky don't go!" begged Jeff with wide, scared eyes. "Don't worry, you won't get hurt. I just have to check what it was." I said, trying again to get up but Jeff still wouldn't let me go. "That wasn't what I meant..." he whispered, sounding a bit frustrated. "Well what did you mean then?" I looked at him, trying to read his face, only to stop on his lips. No, this was not right. Protecting Jeff was work, I'm at work. I forced myself to look up and meet his soft hazel eyes.

"Nick... I don't want to lose my chance... to... do this..." he said, raising his hand to my neck, pulling my head down. When our lips were almost touching he hesitated, giving me the chance to back off. Hell if I was going to do that. I leaned down and pressed our lips together, then closed my eyes and gave into the feeling of pure bliss. I didn't even care that we were laying on the ground, just that Jeff's lips were so soft and moved against mine like we've done this thousands of times before. It had to end sometime though, and when it did the both of us had bright smiles plastered on our faces.

"That was..." I began and licked my lips. "Awesome," completed Jeff making me giggle, actually giggle. "And you lying on top of me is great too and all but the ground really isn't that comfortable," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. I slapped him playfully on the arm before pulling the both of us up.

The rest of the night (since I couldn't find the person or persons who had been shooting) was spent in Jeff's apartment, getting to know each other. Both mentally and physically. Jeff was really something special and I found myself already falling for him, fast. I just hoped that he felt the same.

6:30 AM the next morning I was woken up by someone poking me in the side, over and over again. "What... is... it...?" I yawned. "I was wondering," Jeff spoke softly, pulling out the "I" in the most adorable way, "Would you want to be my boyfriend?" My eyes flew open and I looked at him, totally shocked. The blond though, was just lying on his stomach to my left, head resting in his hands, looking nothing other than happy and sincere. I smiled, running my fingers through his messy, bright-blond hair, "I'd _love_ that." "Good," said Jeff and snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we fell asleep again, foreheads touching.

Walking into the bullpen later that day I couldn't wipe the smile of my face, not that I bothered to try anyways. "So... I take it the mission Vance sent you on was a success," smirked Tony. I sat down at my desk, finding all my fellow agents eyes on me. "Yes, definitely. Mission accomplished."

**Now prompt! (:**


	2. Light up the world

A/N: Me here again :). So this was prompted by MarissaWindfee:  
'Jeff is also an agent who gets into Nick's group when someone else falls ill, the two are already in a relationship but try to keep it a secret.'

I could hear the door open and shut from the living room of my, or our, relatively new apartment. Then, a few seconds later, my favorite person in the world exclaimed "baby I'm home!"

I jumped up from where I was seated on the black leather couch and rushed to meet my longtime boyfriend by the door. The blond man chuckled as I threw myself into his arms, usually he was the more hyper one. Today though, I had been waiting for him to come home from work for hours, doing nothing.

"I missed you." Jeff whispered into my ear and then took half a step back to give me a soft kiss. It amazed me that even after all these years my skin would still be left tingling every time Jeff touched me. Our friends often pointed out that we were unnaturally happy together and even made bets about how long we could stay without pissing each other off. It was true though, we both hated fighting and seeing each other sad so we just stuck with plain old adult conversations.

"Me too Angel. It's weird how we've practically been attached by the hip since we met when we were seven and now... Now we're on different teams and we're not always home at the same time." I whined, pressing myself closer to my boyfriend, inhaling the scent that was simply _Jeff_. It was hard, not seeing each other that often. We had been partners a few years ago but then I was transferred to Special agent Gibbs' team and Jeff to another. It completely sucked since we also worked best together, having the slightly creepy ability to almost read each others mind. "Well about that..." he sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me back into the living room and down on the couch.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked. Had something happened? Was he sick? Or was his team going on a mission overseas? Maybe for a long time? "Overprotective much?" Jeff teased, chuckling, like always when I was worried about him. Yes, Jeff was a big boy and could take care of himself but I still couldn't keep from worrying. "Angel you're my life" I replied and kissed him lovingly. It was true. If anything would happen to Jeff... I wouldn't even know what to do, how to carry on. "And you're mine" said Jeff with a dopey smile on his lips. I shook my head in amusement. Somehow our every conversation ended up with one of us saying something that sounded like it had been taken from a chick flick.

"Well I'm glad we've got that covered. Now, tell me what's wrong." I said, turning serious. Jeff shifted nervously and looked down at his hand, sighing, before looking into my eyes. "Well... You've heard that agent McGee from your team has called in sick with some infection?" I nodded, a bit confused as to why this had anything to do with us. People from the Gibbs team had been away sick before and we had just carried on with work like usually. Sure, McGee was expected to be away a bit longer than normally but we'd survive. "Well since he's not expected to be back anytime soon Vance asked me to take his place in your team until he gets back," Jeff finished. Wait... How was this a bad thing? More Niff time, that was what this was... So why wasn't Jeff excited?

"I don't see the problem here. This would give us more time together. Why aren't you jumping up and down?" I asked with a pout, something that would usually make him laugh and kiss me. But not this time.

"Well Nicky it would be great, but no one knows that we're together. Do they even know that you're gay?" asked Jeff, sounding tired.

"No...? It just hasn't come up..." I replied, feeling guilty. Jeff looked at me almost like he was pitying me and I didn't like it, at all. It wasn't that I was ashamed of us, never. I just...

"Well now you see why I'm not jumping up and down. Pretending that you haven't been my boyfriend since we were thirteen isn't really what I consider a great time..." said Jeff and let his blond hair fall over his eyes, his beautiful eyes.

"Oh... Baby I'm sorry. We can tell them tomorrow...?" I tried, only getting a sad smile back from Jeff. "No Nicky, I don't want you to come out for me." I frowned, "that doesn't make any sense, I came out when I was fifteen. Plus you know that I'd do anything for you..." Jeff sighed again, reaching out to cup my face in his right hand. "You know what I mean. At work. There must be a reason why you haven't told them. Are you scared that they wouldn't approve?"

I thought about each member of my team for a while. Sure, none of them had showed any homophobic behavior with any of the cases involving someone gay, but how could I really know? What would I even do if they didn't approve? Would I even care that much? I had Jeff... That would be enough, right? My team was like another family to me but if they didn't accept me for me it was their loss. But mine too. It had just been so easy to not talk or worry about all this but there came a time where you had to pop the safe bubble you were living in.

"I don't want to lose any of them. It's just... I really love you Jeff, with all that I've got. It feels wrong to suddenly hide it." I said honestly. "I know Nicky, and as long as I know that... Nothing else matters. Okay? I don't care about what anyone else thinks." I pulled Jeff closer by his neck and kissed him deeply. What did I do to deserve someone as perfect as him?

"You're amazing, you know that right?" I said when we pulled apart smiling. "Well it's not the first time I've been told that" Jeff joked. I laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "way to ruin the moment!" The most adorable puppy eyes ever were directed at me as Jeff spoke in a pleading voice, "Forgive me?" I rolled my eyes at him and whispered out the simple but oh so meaningful word _always_.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Jeff after a minute of comfortable silence. "Mostly tired... I'll have a few pop tarts though. Do we still have any of the s'more ones left?" Jeff wondered. Some things, like Jeff's love for junk food, never change. "Yes, in the cupboard next to the pancake mix." I replied, smiling. This had been all I ever wanted, still is, a normal and almost boring life with the love of my life, forever. Well as boring and normal your life can be when you're an NCIS field agent.

We both got up and headed to the kitchen, Jeff warming up two pop tarts and me slicing up a bowl of different fruits. Someone had to make sure that Jeff ate some nutritious food. After feeding Jeff the fruits and watching him devour the pop tarts we showered, brushed our teeth and went to bed. Tomorrow was another day of work.

Lying in bed that night, next to Jeff, I thought back to how much easier it had been when we were little. When most people thought that our relationship was just ja phase and left us alone. If that was considered the better option I didn't know where the world was heading. I so badly wanted to protect Jeff from all that hate and it killed me that I couldn't. It was everywhere.

The next morning we woke up at 5 AM to the very annoying sound of the alarm, like _every single_ other day. Jeff groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Since he clearly wasn't doing anything I made myself reach out and hit the button. Now I had the slightly more difficult task of making Jeff get up.

"Raise and shine sweetie," I said in a sing-song voice while pulling at the pillow. He groaned louder and turned around, looking at me pleadingly. "Just five more minutes? _Please_." I chuckled, almost forgetting to answer him, getting lost in thoughts of running my hands through his adorably messed up hair. "No, not today. You need to be on time or Gibbs will hate you even more than he obviously already does since you're new." Jeff made a strangled sound but sat up. "You can't be sure that he'll dislike me. I'm a very likable guy." I rolled my eyes at him, it was clear that he hadn't met Gibbs before. "Sure you are." Jeff gave me a mock-hurt look and stood up. "Everyone loves me."

Our little "argument" continued on and in the elevator at NCIS, on our way up to the bullpen, Jeff was still very sure that Gibbs would "absolutely adore him". When the doors opened and we strode out the whole team, plus Vance, was already at their desks. "See Gibbs, agent Duval already gets along just fine with agent Sterling." Vance pointed out in a stern voice when he saw us enter the bullpen together. "Oh no," said Jeff, "me and agent Duval just took the same elevator up."

Hearing him say that stung a bit, even if it was part of the plan and he didn't really mean it. How would I survive this whole day? Even worse, every day until McGee returned... Jeff didn't seem to have the same concern as I but he had always been a good actor, helping us get away with every prank we had pulled at Dalton. That and he really 'was' likable.

Vance gave the two of us a strange look, knowing that we had been partners, but didn't mention it. "You can use agent McGee's desk for as long as you're here." he said instead, gesturing to the desk in between mine and Tony's. Jeff smiled and nodded gratefully at Vance and dumped his backpack behind the desk before sitting down. Vance nodded, seeming satisfied, and returned upstairs to his office. Not long after Gibbs rose up with a mumble that sounded like "getting coffee", leaving me and Jeff alone with Tony and Ziva.

The two older agents were already studying Jeff with interest and walked over to his desk as soon as Gibbs was out of sight. I sat down at my desk, watching their interaction from the corner of my eye.

"So agent Sterling, tell us about yourself." said Tony, crossing his arms, clearly trying to look intimidating. That would never work on my angel. "Well for one, call me Jeff. And I don't really know what kind of stuff you want to know... I like anything sugary that's for sure." he replied with a warm smile. I cleared my throat loud enough for Jeff to hear and saw him look down and grin before adding: "Okay... I love anything sugary. Apart from that I dance, sing and play a few instruments. Oh and my hair is bleached."

The two agents turned to each other, doing that silent communication thing they always do, before turning back to Jeff with their hands stretched out for him to shake. "Ziva," the Israeli said with a small but genuine smile. "Tony," her partner followed. Jeff shook their hands with a smile of his own. I loved that about him, he was always smiling. If he wasn't, I'd know that he was either sad or angry and come on, this is Jeff we're talking about, deciding between sad and angry was pretty easy.

Before any of the three agents could say anything else though, Gibbs strode in with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Grab your gear," he said, quickly grabbing his things and heading towards the elevator before any of us had had the time to even react. We all quickly gathered our things and made it just in time before the elevator door closed.

The car ride was a tiny bit awkward with me, Jeff and Ziva sitting side by side in the backseat, Jeff in the middle. Just imagine sitting pressed close to your longtime boyfriend and knowing that you can't hold his hand or do _anything_ else that might give away that you actually aren't complete strangers. Luckily the crime scene was only fifteen minutes away.

When we reached a house with yellow crime tape around it Gibbs pulled over. We all got out of the car as fast as we could and in a matter of seconds Gibbs had gotten the story out of one of the police officers guarding the crime scene. Apparently a woman, an off duty navy officer, had been stabbed in her own driveway. There was blood all over and a few shoe prints could be made out. "DiNozzo, David, bag and tag. Duval, Sterling, go talk to the neighbor who found the victim."

I cast Jeff a look and he nodded back like saying "lets do this" and we strode over to the man who was in his early thirties. "Hello, I'm special agent Duval and this is my partner special agent Sterling. Can you tell us exactly how you found your neighbor?" I said out of habit. "Well I was just finishing my morning run when I saw blood on the asphalt by Hillary's house. I stopped and walked up her driveway where I found her like this. Terrible thing." he explained, a bit too calm for my taste. Usually people who found someone who had been murdered were in shock for quite a while.

I continued to question him for any other details like if he had noticed Hillary acting strange lately or anything else out of the ordinary by her house. The man though, Aaron, didn't give me even one useful answer. I turned to Jeff who was strangely quiet, not asking Aaron any questions. Turns out that Jeff was staring at something, namely Aaron's shoes, green converses. He seemed to notice me watching him and looked up at Aaron, "nice shoes." Aaron thanked him shakily and I just stared disbelievingly at my boyfriend. Really? _Nice shoes_? "Thank you for your time Aaron," I said politely before dragging Jeff back to Gibbs who was standing by the victim.

"Get anything useful out of the guy?" our boss asked, not even looking up at us from where he was kneeling by the victim. "No boss." I answered just as Jeff said "Yes." Gibbs stood up, looking from me to Jeff, raising his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. "His shoes." said Jeff and I frowned in confusion, "there was a pink spot on them. Like Aaron had tried to was away..." And then it all clicked for me, "blood." Jeff gave me a happy smile before turning to the bloody shoe prints on the ground, "and that is," he said pointing at one of them. "A converse shoe print." I once again finished for him. All three of us turned to look at Aaron who was still standing by his house, opposite Hillary's. In a matter of seconds he was running. He didn't get very far though since he fell flat on his nose only after a few feet. Gibbs was quick to get to him and cuff him.

I turned to Jeff with a smile and bumped his shoulder, "sounds like a good plan right about now to do a background check on our neighbors doesn't it Jeffy?" What I didn't count on though, was that Ziva and Tony were standing right behind us when I said that. "What was that Duval?" Tony asked with a smirk. "Nothing," I said quickly, turning to Jeff for help who just looked like he was fighting the urge to face palm at me.

The whole ride back to the NCIS headquarters was really weird. Tony, who now was sitting in the backseat with me and Jeff, kept smirking knowingly at me. Then there was Ziva, who every now and then would turn around and just smile at us, creepy as hell. Not that I didn't know why. I had slipped and now they were getting closer to the truth, maybe they had even figured the whole thing out. I didn't even care. Yesterday I did have doubts about if I could handle it or not if they weren't supportive but there was something I knew, I knew that Jeff would always be enough. Always. He's my soulmate and no one can change that. I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze before we got out of the car, trying to tell him how I felt without words. He squeezed back before letting go and following Gibbs to the main entrance. And damn, was he swinging his hips?

Back by our desks in the bullpen Tony and Ziva kept up with their creepy behavior and after a while I couldn't take it anymore. "You obviously want to ask me something so go on, what is it?" I said with a sigh. "Well," said Tony, "we can't really believe the whole 'me and Jeff just met a minute ago' crap. That's all." I swallowed and looked at Jeff who was already looking at me with a questioning look on his face. I nodded and he smiled at me, "well me and Nick used to be partners." Okay... That wasn't what I had expected. "Jeffy..." I began, slightly amused. His eyes went comically wide, now getting what I had meant when I nodded at him. Tony and Ziva made a 'go on' motion with their hands. I had to bite my tongue not to laugh at how perfect they obviously were for each other.

"Me and Jeff have known each other since we were seven. That's also how long we've been best friends." I said with a fond smile, glancing at Jeff before turning back to my co-workers. "Why do I have a feeling that it's more than that?" Ziva questioned. "Because we've been boyfriends since we were 13." I replied calmly, watching Tony's and Ziva's reactions. Both had their mouths open wide and just stared at me before turning to Jeff and then back to me. "How...? How did you stay together for that long?" asked Ziva. I laughed happily, "because Jeff lights up my world."


	3. Abby's brother

**A/N: This is just something short and silly I came up with. Hope you guys like it! **

**~ Addie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Nick or Jeff.**

Nick did _not_ need help with getting dates. He was perfectly capable of asking guys out, he just hadn't done that in a while is all. But that was besides the point.

Nick really didn't need Abby to set him up with her brother! Sure, if the guy was anything like Abby he'd be great, but really? Going out with your friend's brother? He wasn't _that _desperate.

Nick walked into her lab to tell her just that, since he'd been too shocked to answer when she'd mentioned it earlier, but was distracted by the crowd of people standing there in a circle.

The whole Gibbs' team was there and seemed to be listening intently to something Abby was saying.

"Hey... Planning how to get me fired or what?" Nick joked halfheartedly.

Everyone turned around, revealing the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen standing next to Abby. He was tall and slim and had soft hazel eyes and very blond hair.

Nick was dragged away from his fantasies of running his hands through... Wait _what_?! Was he really fantasizing about a stranger that was most likely straight? "Oh god now he's smiling at me." Nick thought.

_But oh! Abby was talking! Snap out of it Nicholas!_

"Oh no Nick," she laughed, "They were just stopping by so that I could introduce them to Jeff, my brother."

I stared at her for a few seconds. This... _This_ was her brother? The one he was going to tell her he didn't want to go out with?! He was really an idiot for ever considering throwing _that guy_ away! But since he hadn't seen the guy before he guessed that he could forgive himself...

"Nice to meet you!" Jeff said excitedly, seeming to be as energetic as Abby.

"Nice to meet you too," Nick smiled, "I'm Nick."

"Jeff"

For a moment they (or at least Nick) lost themselves in each other's eyes before Abby interrupted their little "moment".

"So I was just telling everyone about Jeff's job," she said sounding proud.

"No need to brag sis, I know I'm awesome, Seb tells me that every day." Jeff teased. And wait a bit... Who was this "Seb" guy?

"Jerk!" Abby said fondly, "and don't you dare follow with "Bitch" I _know_ you think the Supernatural brothers are hot but..."

"Abby!" He interrupter her, sounding hurt, "As my sister you should know that Castiel is more my type!"

Everyone laughed and Nick did _not at all _think about the slight similarity between him and Castiel.

"Anyways," Abby began, "Jeffy is a dancer and he actually competes. Aaaand as you all heard his ego doesn't need to get any bigger, his best friend, Sebastian, who's even worse, is making sure of that."

Nick sighed in relief, best friend, good. In his eyes Jeff seemed to be getting more and more perfect. Because seriously? Nick had only dreamed about dating hot dancers before.

"Hey! Meanies don't get brand new amazing shoes their gay brothers with amazing fashion sense bought them!" Jeff pouted.

Nick found that adorable.

"Jeff, you have an unhealthy obsession with plaid and skinny jeans! Do we really trust your fashion sense?" Abby asked.

"Kurt helped me... Being a designer and all..." Jeff muttered, "And I do wear other things too!"

Abby snorted, "Sure you do."

"You just haven't seen me in leather pants and eyeliner." Jeff stage whispered and winked at Nick.

_Well that was certainly not a bad image, _Nick thought.

"Still plaid though?" Abby questioned amusedly.

"Nope. I usually go shirtless." Jeff replied and Nick almost choked on air.

_Damn. Were they trying to kill me?_

"Sorry!" Abby suddenly exclaimed, "We've been totally ignoring you guys... I've just missed my dorky little brother so much."

"It's fine Abby," Ziva reassured her, "but we all really need to be going. The case...?"

Gibbs agreed and they all said their goodbyes, except for Nick.

"Well Nick, I need to test that gun so if you don't have anything to do why don't you play NCIS host for Jeff?" Abby asked.

Nick nodded smiling, and Abby headed over to the ballistic test room.

"I'm not dorky." Jeff muttered to himself before turning to the brunet, blatantly checking him out.

"You're they guy Abby wanted to set me up with," he stated and smirked.

"Uh... Yeah..." Nick replied lamely and blushed.

"So... Now that you've met me... Do you feel like going out with me? Saturday?" Jeff asked.

"I'd-I'd love to!" Nick exclaimed and Jeff laughed, relieved that Nick didn't decline.

They stood there for a while after Jeff's laughter had died down, just watching each other. Then Nick's eyes dropped down to Jeff's lips and he unintentionally took a step closer.

Jeff noticed this and moved closer too, putting his right arm around Nick's waist.

Abby watched excitedly from behind the window of the other room as her little brother and Nick finally kissed.

**Don't forget to review and send me prompts!**


	4. Rain can bring a rainbow

**A/N: badboylover19 prompted that Nick and Jeff both would be on the same team and one of them would get captured by the bad guys while on a mission. - So here it is, I really hope you like this :). Again, sorry for my lack of knowledge about all the crime stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Glee. Do you really think that I would have let season 4 of Glee go like that if I did? And if I owned NCIS Tiva would totally have gotten together in 10x01 (or like in S3).**

It was 11 pm and NCIS special agent Nicholas Duval was walking home.

He was just a few blocks from his, or well his alias' apartment when he suddenly heard someone running in his direction from behind. He was just about to turn around when he felt someone press some kind of cloth to his nose and mouth.

Nick tried to get away but just seconds later everything went black.

20 minutes later, Abby's lab:

Abby Sciuto walked into her lab a bit before 11:30 after a trip to the Caf Pow automate, only to find agent Sterling fast asleep by his computer.

"Jeff...?" she asked, but the blond man didn't react at all, "Jeff!", She tried again, a little louder this time.

Agent Sterling let out a loud snore but still didn't wake up.

"JEFF!" Abby yelled into his ear and he fell off his chair.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Jeff exclaimed sleepily and stood up, brushing off his black skinny jeans and rubbing his eyes.

Abby hadn't really been surprised when she had found Jeff asleep. Two agents on their team, Nick and Ziva, were on a very high risk undercover mission and poor Jeff was in charge of making sure that everything with their aliases was okay.

This was only Jeff's fifth month at NCIS and he was still very anxious to prove himself. The first few weeks of the mission Gibbs even had to force him to go home every night. But since Gibbs and Tony now were in west Virginia on another case Jeff hadn't been home in three days.

Abby had tried to force him to go home but since she couldn't use the I'll-fire-you-if-you-don't-get-your-ass-out-of-her e-this-instant card Jeff just wasn't listening.

Right then his phone started to ring, and he was saved from another one of Abby's "just go home, Jeff" rants.

"Hey Ziva," Jeff answered smiling, "what's up?"

The blond's smile died down fast though, and he turned pale. Abby couldn't hear what Ziva was saying, but whatever it was, it wasn't good news.

"O-okay. We'll... Be here... A-and... Do everything we can." Jeff stuttered out and then slowly lowered the phone from his ear without even saying goodbye.

He slumped down onto his chair and stared at the floor in shock.

"Ziva t-told me that... Nick, he, he didn't call her to-to tell her that he'd gotten home safe and now... He's not answering his phone a-and Smith is gone and isn't answering either. Come to think of it Nick has called me every night a little past 11... Except tonight." Jeff explained.

Abby's mouth fell open and she too sat down. The undercover mission had been to get close to a marine named Alexander Smith, who really was a spy for some small group of nut jobs from russia who were preparing for world war three.

Ziva had gotten him to go out with her under her alias Samantha Hill and then two weeks of dating later she introduced him to her "brother" Samuel Hill, Nick's alias.

Both Ziva and Nick had done everything they could to get information on Smith's (or Vasnev as his real last name was) organization for the past two weeks. Before this happened everything had gone swimmingly.

"Okay Jeff," Abby said with determination and stood up, "first we'll try to track Nick's and Smith's phones and if that doesn't work... Lets just hope that Nick has turned his emergency tracker on."

Jeff looked up at her and her heart almost broke at the sight of the blond's tear filled eyes.

Jeff had had the biggest crush ever on Nick since the day he met him. Ever since he had seen Nick's dark, and most of te time messy hair, his beautiful brown eyes and his infectious smile. His feelings had only grown after getting to know Nick better. They realized that they had the same taste in music and both liked to sing, even if Jeff prefered dancing, that they both loved Redvines and of course the fact that they were both gay, out and proud wasn't a bad thing. If only it wasn't for te fact that they were both too scared to make the first move in case of rejection.

Abby and Tony knew about Jeff's feelings and Tony made fun of him because of it at every chance he got. Jeff suspected that Ziva knew too, but she was much more subtle about it, only dropping hints around when she was in a bad mood and Jeff was being unusually annoying.

"He can't be dead Abby, he just can't." Jeff whispered, shaking his head, a single tear running down his cheek.

Abby took a few steps closer to Jeff and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"We'll find him Jeffy, we'll find him in time," she reassured him, and pulled him into a hug.

After that they went back to work, determined to find their friend.

Both Nick's and Smith's phones were turned off so the tried Nick's emergency tracker. Jeff stared at Abby for almost a minute when he found out that she had put it on his underwear. Abby's defense was that "Smith would never think to look there!". Jeff just raised his eyebrows at that.

Both Abby and Jeff were close to actually doing something violent when Nick's tracker turned out to not be on. Just before something was smashed to the floor though, the computer beeped.

Nick had turned his tracker on.

Both Abby and Jeff rushed to the computer, Jeff smiling almost unnoticeably and _so_ _not _doing a little happy dance.

"That's only a few blocks from Smith's house!" Abby exclaimed.

"But that's a normal house! Either Smith broke into it or he owns it without us knowing... Or maybe someone else from his 'organization' does?" Jeff mused, although he really didn't care _why _Nick was there as long as he _was_ there.

Abby and Jeff wasted no more time and called Ziva to tell her that they had found Nick and that she could stop right in front of the NCIS building and pick Jeff up, then they called for back up.

About fifteen minutes later they were getting out of their cars in front of a relatively normal looking house. Ziva, being the more experienced of the too, went in first with Jeff close after and the back up team ready to barge in if it was needed.

They could hear voices from one of the bedrooms and then the sound of someone being punched. Pictures of Nick lying on the floor bleeding invaded Jeff's head, making him feel sick. Nick had to be alright, he just had to.

"Answer me! What is it that you've found out?!" Smith asked angrily.

Ziva looked back at Jeff and signaled that she was going in, a second later she threw the door wide open.

"Step away from agent Duval, Alexander!" she said in a threatening tone while pointing her gun at Smith, who gave her a sad smile but didn't try to get away. That was the sad part about undercover missions, even if people like Alexander were investigated by NCIS for a reason you could accidentally start caring for them when they start caring for someone they believe is you.

After that, everything went by fast. Ziva cuffed Smith and lead him out to the other agents and Jeff was left alone with Nick, who luckily didn't seem to be that hurt.

The mission hadn't been a success and their covers had been blown but at least Nick was safe, and if you asked Jeff, that was how he'd rather have it.

"God you scared me Nick, I thought you were... I thought I'd never see you again. And I don't think I could handle that. You mean so much to me Nick. Even though we haven't known each other that long. I wouldn't know what to do if I hadn't even gotten to tell you that... Um..." Jeff whispered into Nick's hair after untying him from the chair he had been tied to and pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Tell me what Jeff?" Nick asked, looking slightly hopeful and scared at the same time.

"That I... I love you." Jeff replied in a soft voice, backing away from Nick, not really believing that he'd just said that.

Why the hell did he just say that?! It would most likely ruin everything and Nick would never want to see or talk to him again. Why couldn't he just have made something up?!

"Oh." Nick said, looking shocked, but then a smile broke out onto his face, "is it then okay if I kiss you?"

Jeff gasped, really not expecting Nick to say that, or react in any other way than telling Jeff that he just wasn't interested. This was so high over his expectations that... Well he couldn't really come up with a good metaphor for it at the moment.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Jeff replied, a huge smile forming on his face.

**I'm working on another prompt I've gotten but it might take me a few weeks with my new story and all. Sorry about that. Keep sending me prompts anyways?**


End file.
